Flame To Flame
by The Red Harlequin On The Luna
Summary: While docked at an island, the Whitebeard Pirates enjoy its unique festivities. One of their members, however, takes a deeper interest in them.


This was originally a christmas present I wrote for my wonderful friend, mentor, and beta 'Mai Kuskabe', who has generously allowed me to post this as my first story! She has greatly encouraged my writing and I would probably still be struggling with minor plot bunnies if she hadn't been wonderfully mad enough to feed the starved bunnies and help them and myself grow greatly. You may know her for her stories 'In The Shadows' and her recent claim to fame, 'Accidental'. :D Give her a warm welcome, I owe her a lot, here she is to give a little hello and to wish me luck. Mai-chan?

(!(O/O Isn't that a little too much? O/O)!)

No, its NOT. And don't argue with me or I'll make it longer. ;D

(!(Not sure what to say, I'm useless with these things unless I'm on a sugar high, and then I'm plain scary xD)!)

Don't mind Mai-chan's shyness. :D She's a little introverted at first but get her talking about One Piece and before you know it she'll be hitting you over the head with her 'slipper of love' (!(slipper of doom ¬¬ Don't change its name, I'm not Garp xD)!) for grammar errors! :D Good times, good times. XD

Now! Enough about us and on to what you came here for! Smut! Glorious yaoi smut! -gets dragged off by Mai-chan to be strangled for embarrassing her-

* * *

It had taken Marco a while to get Ace to open up to him. Having poked and prodded carefully and gently, and not so gently at times, at the hot headed brat to get him to finally let go of his insecurities and unhealthy impossibly stubborn attitude. Even if just a little. Marco knew that being so rigid was not healthy, and would only do damage to the boy in the future.

He'd gone into things fully prepared to get the little firebug to unwind even if it meant getting singed every once in a while. He had expected a lot of things once he'd finally pried the prickly brat out of his reinforced shell. He'd even known to expect a certain amount of crazy, as anything involving a 'D' was guaranteed to be unpredictable at best.

When they'd started a relationship he had even learned to cruise with the flow of eclectic moods and newly discovered eccentric behavior of his young lover. Marco had expected a lot of things when dealing with Ace.

'But this.' Marco thought. 'This is certainly new.'

When they'd come to this island, a place they hadn't visited before, they'd found it to be of a tropical climate with a decidedly relaxing and fun atmosphere of lanterns, straw roofed huts, bonfires, and a welcoming air to it.

After sampling the native delicacies, stamping out a minor bandit problem in exchange for supplies, and making some new friends along the way, the natives had thrown a festival for them. Nothing out of the ordinary, really, when you were a member of the Whitebeard family.

Until the entertainment started.

Apparently, the natives had got their hands in some dials and learned how to use them to 'bend' elements to a maneuverable degree for entertainment purposes. Thus the island was on the raise in fame for their unforgettable art forms. Ice sculptures with stunning detail. Wood works of the greatest quality. 'Wind walkers' who performed daring feats that left even the most senior members amongst the crew impressed. Storytellers with a talent for words and water, who used the liquid to give shape to worlds that drew in the audience.

All of those talents were equally incredible. But none of them were what held his, and, more importantly, Ace's, attention... What called to both of them was, of course, the fire.

Beautiful men and women alike, bodies hardly covered with anything aside from what could only be described as scarves, who seemed to dance with the fire as one being. The twists, the shivers, the sensuality, the looks of utter passion and devotion to their art. All of it together made it feel almost wrong to watch. Too intimate, too private. Which made it all the more impossible to look away.

Marco had known Ace loved watching the dances as much as he did, at least he'd thought the younger man had been enraptured with watching them simply out of voyeuristic inclination. He had no idea that Ace had approached some of the dancers for lessons.

Now that he thought about it, during the week the festival had lasted, Ace had been watching the dancers' moves more attentively than the dancers themselves. He'd watched very closely. And apparently taken notes.

It being their last day on the island, Ace had decided to put all his hard work to use.

Marco didn't know if he should thank their hosts graciously on bended knee or ask Thatch to redecorate their village in vengeance. Because surely this would be the death of him. He was pretty sure that he wasn't capable of death via heart attack, but this was certainly testing the theory.

Looking at the younger man now, who was wearing not much more than that boyish smile and a few well placed scarves, Marco was seriously wondering if he was going to survive the night with how the fire brat was looking at him, like he was something to eat. He knew what that brat did to food.

"Well?" Ace asked while grinning happily. "What do you think?" At this he gave a little spin to show off the attire to full effect.

And what an effect it was. Some sweet smelling oil slicked his tanned skin. His hair was wet with perhaps more of the oil, making it look even more untamed than usual. Just these two things were enough to obtain Marco's undivided attention. But the scarves... Honestly, the fabric highlighted more than it concealed. They were just thick enough to cover certain parts of the body, but sheer enough to outline the details to a point that there was truly no purpose to them aside from being enticing adornments.

"I think..." Marco paused to gather his scattered thoughts. "You look nice. Very nice."

Ace frowned.

"'Nice' isn't exactly what I was aiming for."

Marco smirked. He knew Ace had probably been shooting for something along the lines of 'sexy' or 'fuckable', which he of course was. Not that Marco would tell him that. Teasing him was much more fun.

He stood and strolled languidly over to his young lover, walking a tight circle around him, and slowly looked the fire user up and down.

Despite how brazen the younger man was acting, Ace couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his body. He loved when Marco really looked at him.

"You don't understand that 'nice' can describe things very well." Marco murmured right into the boy's ear. "These, for instance," he smoothed a fingertip up one of the more sheer scarves trailing from his hip, up his chest, and teased a nipple to prominence beneath the sultry fabric. "are very 'nice'." His hand continued to hook a finger into the collar that the loop of fabric formed around the fire brat's neck.

Ace was sorely tempted to allow himself to be led by that collar to wherever the older man wanted him to go, whether it be across the room to the bed or down on his knees. But that wasn't what he'd done all this work for. At least not entirely.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he gave a smirk of his own before lightly slapping away the hand at his throat and spun out of his lover's reach, thankful that the oil made it difficult for the man to get a firm hold on him.

'This really is new.' Marco thought with amusement.

Normally the brat was content to let the more experienced of the two lead their sexual encounters. This was not only the first time Ace had truly taken the initiative to set the scene of one of their nights together, he was also acting rather coy. Being flirtatious and teasing was part of the boy's nature, but coy was a side yet to have been shown. Instead of chasing the wiley brat, as much fun as he knew it would be, he decided to stay back and let things play out to see what Ace had in mind.

Ace relaxed, happy in knowing that Marco was going to let him take the lead for now. 'Just remember everything you've learned.'

He gave himself a little mental shake to get into the right frame of mind. Replacing the mischievous smile with a more seductive expression, he sauntered back over to Marco. He was liking the way the scarves drew attention to his strutting legs, toned stomach, and smooth chest. A distracted bird was much easier to catch.

In the guise of smoothing the scarves down into place, he trailed a palm down his chest, fingertips brushing his toned abs, to his hips. He loved the way Marco's eyes followed the motion. It made him feel powerful. In control.

Once in front of the taller man, he laid his hands on the blond's bare chest and began gently pushing him backwards, guiding him towards the bed until the older man sat down on the edge. Ace then moved over to a small table in the corner that held a decent sized dial and pushed the button.

Slowly, music that Marco recognized as the same song he'd heard when the fire dancers had performed on the first night, began to drift throughout the room in a tantalizing beat. What really had his attention, however, was Ace, who by now had moved to the center of the room.

Marco couldn't help but stare as Ace started to slowly, hypnotically, sway his hips to the beat. Sparks started to lick upwards from his thighs, making the oiled skin glisten, to his stomach before sputtering out only to start over again. In a mouth watering show of flexibility, Ace bent back at an almost ninety degree angle before, in a smooth motion, swaying forward, his own fire flowing over him like a sea of candle flames.

Ace could feel the beat of the music in his own body, feel the rhythm guide him where he needed to go, making every move feel effortless and natural. The feeling of his own muscles tightening and loosening in accordance with the sounds flowing throughout the room was addictive, the oil making his skin hotter and hotter by the minute, with every fluid motion he could feel his body respond to the stimulus. He could feel his nipples catch against the material of the scarves, feel himself stir beneath the fabric previously serving as his only means of modesty, but that now served to provide teasing pressure against his slowly growing erection.

All the while he could feel Marco's eyes on him. He opened his own eyes, unaware of when he'd even closed them, to see the phoenix's reaction.

Ace was not disappointed.

Marco was utterly enthralled with his young lover's new skill. He would have taken him by now but if his age had taught him anything, it was patience. He knew when to bide his time, and this was one of those occasions. So for now he'd content himself with watching the younger's body twist and sway while clenching his fists to keep from moving forward and trace his hands along those sleek muscles that had moved closer and closer with every dance step. Placing him temptingly close at only a few paces away.

The music suddenly speed up. What once was a hypnotic sound now progressed to a fast paced, heart pounding, beat. Taking this as his cue, Ace moved forward those last few feet in a flash of flames to claim the blond's lap, pushing the man to lay flat on his back to give Ace the room needed to maneuver.

Keeping his body hovering just above Marco's groin, depriving both himself and the other man of much the needed contact, Ace continued his performance. Gyrating his pelvic muscles in smooth spasms and twisting his arms behind his back to grip his lover's knees for balance, he bowed his spine back in a perfect arc.

All the while flames licked in trails and patterns over his body, causing his wet skin to take on an almost dazzling quality.

Marco's mouth had dried up long ago and he'd gone almost deaf to the music, all his attention focused solely on the body of his young lover. His own body begged him for some sort of relief, whether it be touch or release from the constraints of his clothing. He found it almost strange his length hadn't breached his pants by now, as it was pressed so hard against them.

Just as he thought he might have to take matters into his own hands, the music stopped. Not that he had been listening, he only knew because Ace had stopped moving above him, frozen in a position of an almost mind numbing show of shivering muscles, quivering abs and trembling thighs. Having risen above Marco with his fingers tangled in his own black locks, a look of utter want in his eyes, Ace licked his lips and released his hair, letting his hands drop to his sides.

Lower half still hovering out of reach, he trailed his hands back up to pull on a seemingly random length of fabric, that loosened and caused the scarves covering his groin to slide out of place and down his thighs. Marco stared with slightly wide eyes at the sight of his lover's nether regions.

The head of Ace's cock had collected small drops that now freely slid down the length of the oil slicked shaft. Marco's previously dry mouth salivated at the display in front of him and was forced to swallow almost painfully. On closer inspection he could make out two golden rings wrapped snugly around the base of his lover's sack, keeping it from drawing up fully to the younger man's cock in its aroused state.

Smirking softly at him, Ace turned and placed his hands on the older man's knees before bending down, parting his own knees wide on either side of Marco's torso.

If Marco had been turned on before, he was feeling rather heated now. And by 'heated' he meant he was having a heavy inclination to stop their dancing around and just pin the sassy brat to the bed and soothe any complaints with a few well placed fingers, bite marks, and a good 'hard' counter argument.

He was fully prepared to do just that when something shiny caught his eye. He stared for a long moment before slowly raising a hand and prodding the object that he now realized was peeking just outside of Ace's entrance. Carefully taking a hold of the delicate metallic chain, he pulled gently on it and felt himself throb at the moan that emitted from the prostrated youth as the slick heavy weights slowly emerged from the stretched hole one by one.

He pulled until the fifth and final bead fell from the slightly gaping tunnel. Then took a moment to appreciate the way the younger man's hole glistened, twitched, and clenched in what could have been almost frustration at the sudden lack of fulfillment, something he wished to rectify very soon.

"You've certainly come prepared." Marco surprised himself with being able to talk with only a slight thickness to his voice.

"I didn't wanna waste any time once we got down to it." Ace had gotten the oil from a dancer who had taken a liking to him and gone the extra mile to give him a slightly more uncommon mix, featuring a plant known for its heating and aphrodisiac qualities indigenous to their island. She'd taught him a lot of things, and now was the time to put some of them to good use.

Straightening himself up once again, Ace turned to face the man he'd come to trust with himself on every level. He looked the blond man in the eyes and thought momentarily about all they'd been through to reach this point. How much patience the older had shown him, even in the beginning when he self admittedly, even if only self admittedly, acted every bit the brat the damn bird liked to call him so much.

Despite everything Marco had stuck by him, given him space when he'd needed it, and hadn't rejected or ridiculed him when he'd finally come around. Even accepted Ace into his bed, showing patience once again while teaching Ace about his own body's desires. The first few nights had been spent with Marco diligently exploring, and just working Ace over the edge again and again. The experienced man never pushing for anything Ace wasn't ready to give, even when Ace wouldn't have said no.

Though Marco had made it clear it was his pleasure to do so, and by no means expected anything in return, Ace always paid his debts regardless of circumstance. And this was his chance to pay back that patience in spades.

Ace was drawn out of his thoughts when a hand started to card its fingers through his hair. Taking a moment out of the seduction, he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean into the touch, letting the cool hand leech away some of the heat emanating from his body. He opened them when he felt a pair of equally cool lips press against his own hot ones. He thought about letting the kiss deepen, but a sudden throb of his cock brought him back to his previous agenda.

Smirking once again, he drew back from the not-so-chaste kiss to push the man back down and moved off the bed to rest between the other's knees. Marco, who had propped himself up on his elbows, raised a single brow in interest.

Ace chuckled.

"Look mom, no hands." He then proceeded to teasingly grasp the opening of the blond's pants with his teeth and tugged until the button popped open. Thankfully, the older pirate wasn't wearing his shoes so Ace was able to slid his lover's pants right off.

Marco had gone the day without a shirt, and as he usually wasn't one to confine himself to undergarments, the removal of his pants left him completely exposed. He almost sighed in relief at the freeing of his previously trapped erection. A sudden warm, moist breath on his thigh brought his attention back to the boy currently situated between his legs.

"Zoning out on me while I'm looking like this. That's pretty rude, old man." The brat teased him.

"Old man, huh? Watch yourself brat, before you find yourself bent over this old man's knee." He said it lightly but the idea of the spitfire bent over his lap with his ass steadily turning redder and redder from every strike of his palm made his cock twitch in interest. Of course, with how close he was, it certainly didn't escape the brat's attention.

"An old man and a pervert. Knew it." Snorted the firebug, though the flash of curiosity that sparked in the brat's eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. Marco filed that away to explore at a later date.

Deciding that there had been enough talking, Ace pushed forward with his plan. Slowly leaning in, he started to pave a trail of light yet wet kisses up one lightly tanned thigh, scrapping his teeth over the twitching muscles. Once he reached the apex he started again at the other thigh, working his way up once more.

When Ace was done leaving some nice little marks on both thighs he chanced a look up. Satisfied by the heated look given to him, he wasted no more time shifting his attention to the previously untouched length.

Without breaking eye contact he ran his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of the usually languid man's cock until he reached the head which he gave a playfully shy suck, before turning his head to lap at the sides of the turgid length.

Once every inch of the hard flesh had been lavished with attention, Ace rewarded the older man's patience by swallowing half of his cock in one go. Above him, he heard a breathy moan before he felt fingers tangle in his dark hair. He could just taste the hint of saltiness from the precum on his tongue.

Making sure to mind his teeth while flattening his tongue, he took a deep breath through his nose before swallowing down as much as he could without gagging. He slowly bobbed his head as smoothly as possible, after a moment or two managing to bury his nose in the soft short blond hairs at the base of his lover's generous length before withdrawing to start again.

Marco had let his eyes slide shut at the first lick to his cock and simply enjoyed the sensations, forcing himself to stay his hips from bucking into the youth's hot mouth when he took him deep. Normally he would have made a move long before this to give as good as he was getting and then some, but he knew this was important for Ace in a deeper sense than just the sex.

Ace, satisfied with his work, withdrew a final time as he decided to move on to the main event. The older man opened his eyes when he felt the lack of wet heat to see what his lover was up to now.

The smirk that had become a common sight since things started had appeared once again on Ace's face, made all the more deviant when the brat took the moment to lick the excess saliva and precum from his lips. Crawling up the zoan user's body, he arranged himself snugly against the erection beneath him, grinding teasingly downwards.

"Brat." That one word was enough warning for him. Ace knew even Marco had his limits, which his 'bratty' self had been testing for the past half hour.

"Fine, if the old man doesn't wanna play anymore we can just cut to the chase." The fireman grinned devilishly.

Without further ado, he promptly aligned himself with the blond's erection and all but slammed himself down onto it. The effect was instantaneous.

It wasn't often Ace caught the far more experienced man off guard in the bedroom, so he made sure to soak in every detail while giving himself a moment to adjust to having something larger than the beads inside him.

Marco's eyes had shot open wide and his lips had parted enough to let loose a strangled sound, caught somewhere between a shout and a deep moan. After only a few seconds he released a shaky sigh and placed his hands on both of Ace's hips. He caught the brat's eyes.

Ace gave him a cocky grin, knowing despite the calm demeanor just how on edge the older man was. He slowly and deliberately leaned down, all the while maintaining eye contact, to deliver one long lick to the bird man's nipple, then almost viciously clamped his teeth around the nub.

"Alright, brat. Play time's over."

That was the only warning he got before they were flipped over and their positions reversed, Marco not even breaking apart their linked bodies during the tumble.

Ace knew he should be protesting the sudden switch of positions, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do, to drive the older man crazy and show him as good a time as he'd always shown Ace. So he couldn't really say he minded taking a step back to treat himself for all his hard work this past week.

And judging by the look aimed at him, Ace was betting good money, logia user or not, he wouldn't be walking a straight line tomorrow.

"Make sure to make it worth my while." He grinned cheekily before shooting his next line. "Old man.~"

Yep. Definitely no walking tomorrow.

Final AN:

Well I hope I haven't scared anyone off! XD Or awakened a hive of angry readers due to the smutty cliffhanger. O.o Sorry! I ran out of steam while writing and decided to end it there instead of letting the story suffer from my fatigue. v_v; But not bad for being written and revised in roughly 3 days huh? XD -gets hit with a tomato- DX But I promise to make up for it in the future! Speaking of which, in ten days, on Eustass Kid's birthday, I'll be posting my first long-fic, 'Waiting Game'.

It will be an AU and it will be primarily a Law/Kid story. I hope some of you will give it a try in the future should you have the time. :) Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and wish to see you as a reader again.


End file.
